1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a method of manufacturing a carrying element, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing a base.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic three-dimensional exploded view of a conventional electrophoretic display. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional electrophoretic display 100 includes an electrophoretic display panel 110, a base 120 and a top frame 130. The top frame 130 is assembled to the base 120. The electrophoretic display panel 110 is disposed between the top frame 130 and the base 120. The view area 112 of the electrophoretic display panel 110 is exposed by the top frame 130.
However, the sizes of the electrophoretic display panels can be changed according to different requirements of the different designers. For example, the size of the rigid electrophoretic display panel is usually different from that of the flexible electrophoretic display panel. Therefore, in the conventional art, the manufacturer must re-make the corresponding bases respectively for the electrophoretic display panels of different sizes such that the electrophoretic display panels of different sizes can be disposed at the corresponding bases, respectively. Accordingly, in the conventional art, the cost of manufacturing the bases of different sizes is relatively high and the complexity of manufacturing the bases of different sizes is relatively great.